East Northumberland Classical Academy
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: “Chad, what are you doing?” She asked as she was shoved into a closet. “Chad, no. Stop! Please!” Troyella, Chaylor.
1. Uniforms

East Northumberland Classical Academy

-a King Author IV story-

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the school, title, and characters made up by _moi._

SUMMARY: "Chad, what are you doing?" She asked as she was shoved into a closet. "Chad, no. Stop! Please!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE Wait, Uniforms?

Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, my gosh Mom, what is it? Okay. I'll be there. Bring Troy? And Chad? And Taylor? Okay, bye," Gabriella said.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Troy asked.

"I guess. My mom called. She wants to see us after school. Chad and Taylor also."

"Ah, Mrs. Montez, Mr. Bolton, how is your conversation during my class?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

Troy and Gabriella slightly blushed.

_I wonder what's wrong. Is it Grandma Joan? I knew she was going to go any minute. One hundred sixteen years old._ Gabriella thought.

The bell rang. Troy and Gabriella rushed to find Chad and Taylor. They spotted them at Taylor's locker kissing.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'happy moment', but we need to go to my house," Gabriella said.

"Why?" asked Chad.

"My mom told all of us to go over there after school," Gabriella explained.

"Well, hold on. Let me just grab my books," Chad said, pulling his books out of Taylor's locker.

"What are your books doing in my locker?" Taylor asked as they walked towards the front doors of East High.

"Well, my locker is so messy, I'd lose my books. I knew you kept everything in place, so there was no way I'd lose my stuff!" Chad joked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" All four kids yelled at the same time.

"Private?" Troy asked.

"Uniforms?" Gabriella asked.

"Classical?" Taylor asked.

"Academy?" Chad asked. "I know I've heard that word before, but what does it mean?"

"You're sending us to a private school? With uniforms?!" Gabriella screamed.

"Well, honey, a public school is so… out there. You know… public! All of your parents agreed and they think its best for you," Ms. Montez tried to explain.

"Where is West Southumberland Jazz Prep at anyway?" Chad asked.

"It's _East Northumberland Classical Academy_. Its twenty minutes away from here."

"Is there basketball?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, is there basketball?" Troy asked.

"No," Ms. Montez replied.

"No basketball? How am I going to live?" Troy asked.

"Hold me," Chad told Taylor.

"Drama king. There may not be basketball, but there _has_ to be a Scholastic Decathlon Team!" Taylor said.

"Yeah, actually, there's no Scholastic Decathlon," Ms. Montez said.

"Geek Squad?" Gabriella asked.

Her mom shook her head.

"Nerd Team?" Taylor asked.

Ms. Montez shook her head once more.

"Geeky Nerd Squad-like Team?" Gabriella and Taylor said at the same time.

She once again shook her head. You'd think she'd get tired of constantly shaking her head.

"Hold me!" Gabriella said, hugging Troy.

"It's going to be okay. We can get through this together. No basketball, no Scholastic Decathlon, no Geek Squad, no Nerd Team, no Geeky Nerd Squad-like Team, just four kids wearing uniforms in an old school that's private and is an academy. We're going to get through this," Troy said.

"Kids today. They can be so over-dramatic! Uniforms can actually be quite stylish," she said, pulling out a black shirt with a plaid collar, plaid skirt, plaid socks, and black shoes.

"Plaid? Mom this is a nightmare!" Gabriella cried.

———————————————————————————

**There it is! The first chapter! Sorry it's short. Anyway, Read and Review :) The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.  
**


	2. Arrival

East Northumberland Classical Academy

-a King Author IV story-

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the school, title, and characters made up by _moi._

SUMMARY: "Chad, what are you doing?" She asked as she was shoved into a closet. "Chad, no. Stop! Please!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO Arrival

"Have fun, kids! ENCA is a great school!" Gabi's mom yelled as Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor got out the car with their luggage.

"Whatever," Gabi said as she stood beside Troy. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and waved bye.

Her mom drove off. "I guess we better leave to our dorms," Taylor said.

"What's y'all dorm number?" Chad asked.

"Mine is K1," Troy said.

"Me too," Chad said.

"K3," Gabriella said.

"We're in the same room together!" Taylor exclaimed.

The four walked to the front doors of the school. When they entered, they saw halls labeled with letters.

"Which one are we?" Chad asked. "Do we go through Hall A-M or Hall N-Z?"

"A-M," Taylor said in a 'duh' voice.

They walked in the through the hall to find many halls with single letters. Once they saw Hall K, they turned to find their rooms.

"Right here!" Troy yelled. "Our rooms are right beside each other!"

Troy and Chad went to their rooms to find someone already in there that looked exactly like Chad except he had a hair cut.

"Thad," the boy said.

"Chad," Chad said.

"Troy," Troy said.

There was an awkward silence as Chad and Thad stared at each other examining their features.

"He looks exactly like me," Chad whispered to Troy.

"He does. Could he be your twin?" Troy asked.

"What's your last name?" Chad asked.

"Danforth?" he said like it was obvious.

"My name's Chad Danforth," Chad told him.

"Maybe you're twin cousins?" Troy whispered to Chad.

Chad walked over to an open bed and started unpacking his things. Troy did the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maui?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi?" Maui asked.

"I didn't know you went here!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I could say the same! In fact, I will. I didn't know you went here!" Maui said.

Gabriella dropped her luggage and ran to hug Maui.

"This is Taylor," Gabriella introduced.

Taylor and Maui shook hands.

"We'll be right back. We have to see our boyfriends' dorm," Gabriella said as she and Taylor left the dorm and went next door.

"Chad, when did you get a hair cut?" Taylor asked.

"I'm Thad. _That's_ Chad," Thad said pointing to Chad as he jumped up.

"You two look exactly alike," Gabriella said as she walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his arm.

"We're twins," Chad and Thad said at the same time.

"How do you know?" Taylor asked.

"I called my mom and when I said his name she told me we were twins," Chad said.

Gabriella looked over at Thad and their eyes connected. She felt something strange. She looked up at Troy before something happened.

"Well we're gonna go back to our dorm so we can unpack," Gabriella said quickly walking out of the dorm grabbing Taylor's arm before she could say something.

"How about we take a look around campus?" Chad asked. Troy and Thad agreed and they exited the dorm.

———————————————————————————

**So this one isn't exactly funny because I found it hard to be funny in a chapter about arriving at a boarding school. But the next chapter might be funny. Anyway, read and review!**


	3. Alias: Vanessa Hudgens

East Northumberland Classical Academy

-a King Author IV story-

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the school, title, and characters made up by _moi._

SUMMARY: "Chad, what are you doing?" She asked as she was shoved into a closet. "Chad, no. Stop! Please!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THREE Alias: Vanessa Hudgens

"You're funny. Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Gabriella told Taylor and Maui.

"Okay. We'll be here talking about how you fell on rocks," Taylor said laughing.

Gabriella left the room and started walking towards the bathroom. On her there, she saw Thad. _Great! Just the person I needed to see. Look, I'll tell him with Troy and we're madly in love, because it's true,_ she thought.

"Hey, Gabi," Thad said.

_Gabi? No one calls me that but Troy! And Taylor. And Chad. But the way Troy says it makes me feel all gushy inside, so I'll just say no one calls me that but him. _

"Gabi? Only Troy had permission to say that," Gabriella said with an attitude.

"Ice Princess alert," Thad said.

"Excuse me, the Ice Princess was left at East High, thank you," Gabriella said again with an attitude.

"Sorry. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something," Thad said. And their eyes connected again.

"I'm with Troy," she said, dazed.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, will it?" Thad said.

Gabriella looked down, breaking the eye contact. "Yes it will. I have to go to the bathroom, so excuse me," Gabriella said pushing past him.

Thad stepped in front of her and started walking up on her. "Like I said, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Gabriella started getting scared. She turned to run, but he grabbed her arm. She struggled to get loose, and after a couple of tries, she got loose. She started to run and ran to Troy's dorm.

Without knocking she entered the room to find Troy in his boxers.

"Gabi!" Troy said, finding his pants and pulling them up quickly.

"Troy, it's horrible!" Gabriella said, jumping in his arms.

"He stepped in front of me. What he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him. If I didn't run—" Gabriella burst into tears.

Troy was speechless. Who was the he?

"Gabriella, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened," Troy said, sitting down on the bed.

"Thad. I was going to the bathroom and he started talking to me and I tried to avoid conversation. I took a step and he blocked me. He started walking up on me. I tried to run, but he grabbed my wrist. I pulled and got loose. If I went to the bathroom, I could've gotten—"

"I know what you're going to say," Troy interrupted. "I'm not going to let you get out of my sight." Troy said. He gently kissed her cheek and she smiled.

Just then, Thad walked in the room. "Troy put a shirt on, please," Thad joked.

"Thad, don't touch Gabriella again," Troy said in the same joking tone Thad said. "I'm serious."

"What are you talking about?" Thad asked. Just then, Chad walked in the room.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"Twin here," Troy said, referring to Thad, "was about to rape Gabriella."

"Troy, come on! Thad would never do that, and I'm shocked that you'd think that!" Chad said.

"Think that? Gabi told me what happened! Why would she lie about something like that?" Troy said.

"She might have her reasons," Chad said.

"Hold up, wait. Your going to believe someone you met a day ago instead of someone of someone you met ever since the musical?" Troy asked.

"Thad's my brother," Chad said.

"You know what Chad? We need to talk about this somewhere else," Troy said.

Troy and Chad got up to leave the room, leaving Gabriella with Thad.

"Troy, don't leave me here!" Gabriella begged.

Troy shut the door and Thad got an evil grin on his face. She ran to the door and stood outside.

She heard Troy and Chad shouting at each other.

"Because I love Gabriella!" She heard Troy yell.

"I do too!" Chad yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"What Gabriella? Is this about the whole Chad loving you thing?" Taylor asked. "That happened a whole three hours ago," Taylor said, checking the clock.

"No. Since I can't become a professor at Harvard or Yale, I think I'm going to become a singer under the alias Vanessa Hudgens," Gabriella said.

"Vanessa Hudgens? Where'd you get that from?" Taylor asked.

"Made it up. I already wrote my first song. It's called East Northumberland High. 'Classical Academy' would be too much to sing. I dedicate it to Chad Danforth," Gabriella said.

Taylor looked up at her.

"It's not a love song! 'You're my type of guy, I guess, if I stuck in East Northumberland High for the rest of my life. But people change, thank God I did. Just because I liked you back then, doesn't mean I like you now. Just because I liked you back then, doesn't mean I like you'. That's the chorus," Gabriella explained.

"Great chorus," Taylor said. "Can't wait to hear it in concert _Vanessa Hudgens_," Taylor joked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

Just Friends and East Northumberland are on hiatus. I have loads of homework, and it's hard to update. BUT in October, I'll pick them back up. Also, I'll do a one-,two-, or three-shot for Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas (all Troyella). I'm also thinking of doing a new every other month starting in January. That's all!

P.S. I'm still a Vanessa Supporter. Also, Jordan Pruitt's (Jump to the Rhythm, Outside Looking In) CD is awesome! Her YouTube says she's writing songs for her 2nd album!


	5. Fuego

East Northumberland Classical Academy

-a King Author IV story-

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the school, title, and characters made up by _moi._

SUMMARY: "Chad, what are you doing?" She asked as she was shoved into a closet. "Chad, no. Stop! Please!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOUR Fuego

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" Taylor whined. She was waiting on Gabriella who was writing her song.

"Wait! I have to finish this—"

"COME ON!" Taylor yelled impatiently.

"Just go on without me. I'll catch up. Tell Maui I'll be late," Gabriella said, not looking from her piece of paper.

Taylor walked out of her dorm. A couple of minutes of later, Chad walked in the dorm.

"Chad, what are you doing in here?" Gabriella asked.

"I just need to talk to you," Chad said, sitting on Taylor's bed.

"What about?" Gabriella asked.

"About… our feelings," Chad said.

Gabriella busted out laughing. "What feelings! You love me; I go out with your best friend! If I loved you, I'm pretty sure I'd be with you."

"Gabi, you can't tell me you don't love me," Chad said.

"I don't love you," Gabriella said.

Chad was hurt. But, he couldn't have actually thought she loved him back! But the way she said 'I don't love you' was so blunt.

"Well, we still need to talk," Chad said.

"Okay, start," Gabriella said, looking down at her paper and started her song.

"You heard me say that 'I love you' thing, right?" Chad asked.

"Yes, Chad," Gabriella said, annoyingly.

"Well, I meant all three words of it," Chad said, sincerely.

"You heard me when I said 'I don't love you'?" Gabriella said.

"Yes," he replied, smiling a bit.

"I meant all four words of it," Gabriella said. "Now, can you leave? I haven't seen Troy all day. I'm going to his dorm."

Gabriella walked across the hall and opened the door to Troy, Chad and Thad's dorm. What she saw tore her to pieces. She couldn't be put back together (kinda like Humpty Dumpty when he fell of the wall).

Gabriella cleared her throat out loud, interrupting Troy's make-out session with some girl with blonde hair, tanned skin, and wearing _way_ too much makeup.

"Oh, hey Gabi," Troy said nervously.

"So, who's the new girl?" Gabriella asked.

"This is Brie. Brie, Gabriella," Troy said.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend— wait, his _ex-_girlfriend. Have fun!" Gabriella said running out the room.

"What's her problem?" Thad asked.

"Yeah, I know. I can't even practice my lines in a play without getting broke-up with."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chad! Chad! Where are you?" Gabriella screamed through the halls.

She spotted him after three minutes of yelling out his name.

"What?" Chad asked. He saw Gabriella's tear-stained face and knew something was wrong. "What happen—?"

Gabriella kissed him, interrupting his question.

"We need to talk," Gabriella told him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella, I need to tell you something," Troy said. She wouldn't open her door.

"Gabriella, open up. I know you're in there!" Troy yelled.

He opened the door, and saw Chad kissing Gabriella.

"Oh, hey Troy," Gabriella said, mimicking the tone he used when she caught him and Brie kissing.

"What's going on here?" Troy asked.

"You didn't know? Chad's my new BF," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Is this about me and Brie?" Troy questioned. Gabriella didn't answer. "Me and her were—"

"Save it, Troy. I'm not going to be your rebound. You should know what that means since you _used_ to play basketball," Gabriella. "Can you leave?"

Troy closed the door and let a couple of tears fall.

_How could she? Chad, being my best friend, goes out with the girl I love who broke up with me because I was kissing another girl for practice for the school play,_ Troy thought.

Things were going to get fuego.

———————————————————————————

**There you go! I don't know if it was funny like the other chapters, but I tried! Read and review! Just Friends will begin probably tomorrow. I know 'fuego' means fire, but it sounds cool, doesn't it?**


	6. The Long Chapter

East Northumberland Classical Academy

-a King Author IV story-

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the school, title, and characters made up by_moi._

SUMMARY: "Chad, what are you doing?" She asked as she was shoved into a closet. "Chad, no. Stop! Please!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE The Long Chapter

Troy couldn't sleep any sleep night, especially with Chad in the room. That just made things worse. His best friend goes out with the girl he loves. Does that even make sense?

Chad had been about Gabriella to Thad while Troy was in the room like she didn't just breakup with him. And it didn't end when he woke up the next morning.

"Gabriella is just amazing! Her voice, the way she giggles, everything!" Chad exclaimed as soon as he woke up.

"We know that…you said that exactly 111,486,987 times already. Talk about something besides how she amazing, please," Troy said, fully annoyed.

_If he says something else about her, I'm getting my classes changed. There's no way I'm spending my whole day with him. I can't escape him. He's in all my classes! _Troy thought.

"What word describes Gabriella?" Chad asked Thad.

"I really don't know _or_ care," Thad replied.

"Amazing!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I would like my classes my changed. Well, at least put all my classes before or after Chad Danforth's classes," Troy told the desk woman.

"Name?" she asked.

"Troy Bolton," he said.

"Why are you getting your classes changed?" Gabriella asked, standing behind him in line.

"Because I can't stand Chad's constant chattering about you," Troy said, giggling to cover up his jealousy.

"Oh," Gabriella said.

"I mean he never stops talking about you. It annoys me," Troy said.

"Troy, your jealousy is showing," Gabriella said.

"There you go," the desk woman said.

When Troy left the line, he pulled Gabriella aside.

"Gabriella, listen, I have to tell you something," Troy said.

"What?"

"The girl you saw me kissing, that was—"

"Troy, you don't have to explain this to me. You were tired of me, so you cheated on me. I get it," Gabriella said to him, not looking at him.

"Gabi, look," he said, grabbing hold of her hands.

"No, Troy," Gabriella said trying to break loose from his grip.

"I'm doing a musical with her!" Troy exclaimed.

"And I suppose a kiss was in the script," Gabriella said folding her arms.

"Yes. Act 2, scene 3. Come by my dorm when Chad's not there and check for yourself," Troy said to her.

"So all you were doing was… practicing?" She said in an airy voice. "I went out with Chad for nothing!"

Troy chuckled a little.

"So, are we gonna get back together?" Troy asked.

"Yes. But first I have to breakup with Chad. I'll do it easily. He's sensitive. _Really _sensitive. He told me he lost his Mr. Nippers and couldn't sleep without him. It happened recently, like, a week before we came here," Gabriella told Troy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's over."

Chad busted out crying.

"I don't know what that was, but it wasn't easy," Troy said, sitting on his bed, looking at Chad creating a flood with his tears,

"Told you he was sensitive," Gabriella said, matter-of-factly.

"But, I thought what we had was special!" Chad said.

"What we had lasted less than 48 hours," Gabriella said, checking her watch.

"First, I lost Mr. Nippers and now I lost Gabriella, what's next?" Chad asked.

"Um, Chad… we lost your… moon-shaped night light," Thad said.

"My world is ending!" Chad yelled. "Gabriella, you said I was your type of guy," Chad wined.

"You're my type of guy, I guess, if I was stuck in East Northumberland High, Chad," Gabriella explained. "That's in my song!"

"We're in that school!" Chad wined again.

"Not quite, my friend. We're in East Northumberland _Classical Academy_," Gabriella corrected.

"What's the reason your breaking up with me?" Chad asked.

"Troy explained why he was kissing that chic, Brie. We're getting ready to go back out as soon as you accept the fact that it's over," Gabriella said.

"So do you accept the fact?" Troy asked smiling. He couldn't help smiling. I mean, he did feel sorry that his best friend's heart got happy and then got broke in a course of less than two days.

Chad didn't answer, but he did smile. "I accept," he said after a while.

"Why'd you smile?" Thad asked after Troy and Gabi left.

"Oh, you'll see," he told his twin brother smiling mischievously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be right back. I have to go the bathroom," Gabriella told Troy, leaving her dorm room.

"Guess I better get some practice. If I'm be gonna pop-sensation Vanessa Hudgens, I have to be a pro!"

Gabriella cleared her throat.

Just then Chad walked out of his dorm. "This is the perfect time," he whispered, barely audible.

"And now put your hands together for pop-sensation Vanessa Hudgens singing an original song 'East Northumberland High'!" Gabriella said in a deep voice like the announcer at a concert.

She imagined the intro of the song to start playing. "This song is for the one and only Chad Danforth!" she shouted.

Chad smiled, thinking it would be a love song and that he would put his plan down to rest.

_  
My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you, woah  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase in my heart_

_You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you_

_Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
It's just that you're at your best when you're lyin'  
Now you're standin' here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear_

_You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now _

_Just because I liked you back then _

_It doesn't mean I like you_

_When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still palpable  
But when I take two steps away  
It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you gotta laugh at it _

_You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
_

_And if there's some confusion  
Let me tell you you're just delusional  
Get a clue 'cause people change,  
Thank God I did  
Thank God I did_

_Thank God I did_

_Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you  
Doesn't mean I like you  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now_

_Rock and Roll! _

Chad was in awe! How dare she! If she was stuck in East Northumberland High. But wait, they were in a classical academy. There might be hope!

"You're not stuck in ENH," Chad said.

"I know that, I wrote the song. Plus, 'classical academy' wouldn't fit," said, walking past a closet.

"Chad, what are you doing?" She asked as she was shoved into a closet. "Chad, no. Stop! Please!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUM-BUM-BUUUUM! What's happened? I think this is the turn around for the humor. It won't be all humor, it'll be serious. Sorry for not updating my stories. My computer is acting funny and I was afraid it would cut off when I was writing the chapter. Read my musical stories: V, Another Side, and Insomniatic and please tell me what the next oneshot should be like. The next chapter for V is Never Underestimate a Girl (listen to the song), Another Side is Roll With You (listen to the song) and the one for Insomniatic is called Like It or Leave It (listen to the song). Even if you don't Baby V anymore listen to the song and give me feedback. PM me or put it in a review. READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Apology

Ok. I am _**so sorry**_ that I haven't updated in, like, forever! But school will be out in 3 weeks (yay!) and I will have the whole summer to update like crazy and start new stories, and get back to the old .Daize. So, please forgive me, and hold on until 3 weeks are up. If I can, I'll start writing the night school is out and post it the next morning! I know I've said "I promise" in the past and didn't come through with it, but you have to believe me. I do promise this time. ABC will be back up, and I'll try with East Northumberland Classical Academy, and Hate That I Love You, too. Thanks. And remember, just hold on.

Also, I don't know if any of you know of the website called Musicshake (www dot musicshake dot com), but it's awesome. It's a site that lets you create your own music and get MP3 downloads of the song, too. It's really awesome. I'm a user on the website (Nintendo_wii94), so check me out. Some of the song titles might not be catchy (like Party in the Sea) but that's okay. If you do sign up, PM me your username and I'll check out and comment on your songs.

June 9th is only 2 weeks and 6 days away…


End file.
